1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft devices mounted to the person, and more particularly for a belt mounted ID/credit card anti-theft device.
2. Background of the Invention
With the proliferate use of credit cards, health cards and identification cards there is an increased potential for loss, theft and fraudulent misuse of these cards and the data contained on them. Pockets, wallets and purses do not offer the anti-theft characteristics necessary to protect these valuable objects. Money belts, often used to store such items, are cumbersome and uncomfortable to use. There have been several attempts to develop an anti-theft device to hold these types of items. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,787 entitled “Money Buckle” issued to Craighead on Jan. 17, 1978. Craighead teaches a storage device that is mounted to a belt and is particularly adapted for paper objects and uses a flap to secure the contents within the storage chamber. Craighead is not adapted for securely storing a plurality of modern credit cards and identification cards. The flap closure and outward positioning of the Craighead device leaves such valuable items stored within it vulnerable to loss and theft. Furthermore, Craighead cannot be easily demounted from the belt to which it is attached.
Given the increasing amount of information of a personal and commercial nature stored on modern cards, there is a continued need for an anti-theft device that can be easily worn by the wearer and provides a high degree of security to the contents stored in the device.